phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Campaign Styles
This section contains many Campaign styles that Phaeselis lends itself well to. These include the Dungeon Campaign (of BESM Dungeon and Classic D&D ''fare), advice for political campaigns, a military campaign, a High Psionics campaign, a High Magic campaign, and a Streets or rogue campaign. The High Psionics Campaign The High Psionics Campaign assumes that the entire, or a good part of, the party is psychic. The party will join one of the psionic organizations, such as the Mind's Eye or House Psyche, in the city and discover psychic mysteries such as the Obsidian Pyramid and battle psionic foes such as psionic liches, phrensies, the puppeteers, psionic Worms-that-Walk, and id beasts. They may also discover the secrets of the city. The Magical Campaign The party is composed of spellcasters, and they may join the magical organizations of the city such as the College of Hermes. They then investigate the magical and wonderful mysteries of Phaeselis. Such mysteries maybe the problem of the undead, the secrets of Houses Dracanikos and Qiu, the Forest of Night, and other wonders of Arcane importance. Barbarians at the Gate Barbarians from the East have broken through Anaximandras and have come to Phaeselis in order to plunder. These may be Amazons, the reptilemen, or just plain orcs. The armies have come and lay seige to Phaeselis. Adventures has the PCs defending against the attackers, handling spies and saboteurs, and launching counterattacks against the barbarian camps. This may also reveal why the attackers have come in the first place, and be compelled to deal with that. Playing Politics The player characters attract the interest of the highly connected political parties and families in Phaeselis and they are drawn in their Games of intrigue. Maybe they want to expand Phaeselis' sphere of influence or make Phaeselis much more powerful. Adventures are full of power playing politics: intrigue, spying, and convincing others to join the cause. Adventures may also include sabotage. Dungeon Delving The campaign is one of classic dungeon delving into the deepest reaches. This campaign has all the hallmarks of "BESM DUNGEON" and the original ''Dungeons and Dragons set, including the Moldvay Edition. The player characters are expected to delve deep in the ancient reaches of the city. As for this, the location offers plenty of Options. Adventurers may find themselves hunting ratmen underneith the city in the sewers. For this, they may stumble on the hidden nests of the ratmen. And in turn, this may lead them to the Temple of the Rat God in the Temple district. Which may, in turn, lead them to nepharious mystery cults. Low level delvers can raid the halls of Aine Gazal for clearance of the mysterious Derros. Or they may deal with criminals and theives that may have holed up in there. The player characters may also explore some of the many ancient crypts and stone age constructions beneath the city. These are likely to be filled with skeletons, zombies, and ghasts. All of which are psychic in nature. Once they approach the Mid-Levels, '''the action can turn to '''Deepingholme, as the ancient dwarven fortress is the next stop for adventure. Exploring Deepingholme may expose some powerful enemies such as the Blue skinned Drow. ''After fighting these creatures of Nott, the heroes can follow the Dark Elves down to '''Kelad-Dur '''and beyond that, a stop at the '''Troglodyte Caverns. '''This can lead the heroes to '''Barad-Darn' and Nott's Garden; all of which are in the Drow caverns. The finale to the campaign can taken place in Shadow Nath, '''the home of the drow. '''Higher level characters might find themselves investigating the ancient Lemurian ruins, both inside and outside of town limits. The Lemurian ruins are cyclopean in scope, and inside, things that they cannot imagine. They might release the ancient Lemurian psionic lich '''Lemechos Nur, '''who is waiting to steal the characters' power points in order to be free and to reclaim his technology. Category:Campaign Advice